HRW Tech
Harmonic Resonance Weaponry, more commonly called sonic weaponry, is a science developed by Destiny's Call. The technology utilizes ultrasonic vibration to cause resonance waves that can literally "shake its target to pieces." They function by using a special field generator, which generates resonant sonic waves and projects them along a magnetic tunnel as a rapidly scaling sonic blast ranging from ultrasound to hypersonic frequencies. Almost all sonic weapons developed by DC require some level of innate sound-manipulation ability to be effective. Technology The effect a sonic weapon has on a target can be devastating - subdual settings will result in dizziness, loss of equilibrium, deafness, and unconsciousness. DC's strongest sonic weapons can effectively jam natural signals in a living subject's body, often disabling subjects in as little as two seconds of exposure. Less-dangerous versions are used by Neo Arcadia for non-lethal means of breaking up rioters or disarming insurgents, typically mounted on recon vehicles. It is the lethal settings, however, of sonic weapons, that are far more known and far more feared - generating sonic disruptions that rip targets to shreds, shattering bones and armor plating, and blasting great rents in the ground, knocking aside troops and vehicles alike. While many sonic weapons, such as DC's sonic cannons can be aimed at a specific point, a sonic blast's forces are transmitted at ground level, meaning anyone or anything between the cannon and its aiming point can also be affected. The more waves that impact a certain point, the more destruction is caused as the varying waves rip the target to shreds - as such, a larger formation of units with sonic weapons attacking the same target can increase the lethality and destructive potential of these weapons several-fold. A formation of Scourges, all armed with sonic weapons, can cause devastating damage to even relatively heavy vehicles. Note that because of the natural sound-conducting properties of water, Sonic Weapons are infinitely more destructive underwater - their range and area of effect is considerably improved. DC has supposedly issued modified versions of its Sonic Grenades to its Maritime forces, with devastating effect. Damage from sonic weapons can be reduced by armors that have sound-dampening and absorbing layers, but the relative rarity of these weapons means that such measures are rarely used in combat situations. Non-lethal sonic blasts can be negated with soundproof headsets and padded, sound-absorbant helmets. History DC's destructive harmonic resonance (DHR) technology was developed soonafter losses it took during the Raxian Border War. The technology was based on special crystals, found originally in Raxis, and later Miranda - which, when charged with sufficient power, were capable of generating and amplifying sonic waves. The technology was quickly adapted first for mining purposes (to soften up stone before it could be broken up) before it was quickly adapted by Destiny's Call into an incredibly effective directed energy weapon. It is believed the initial technology for the first batch of weapons developed by DC came about from Neo Arcadian defectors soonafter the Coronation of Queen Brooke of Miranda. To prevent DC's sonic weapons from falling into enemy hands, they were issues primarily to individuals with innate sonic abilities, without which the devices could not function. Primarily, this meant members of the Scourge Corps. Examples Below are several known examples of Sonic Weaponry: ' ' Sonic Cannon The standard sonic weapon of the Scourge Corps, Sonic Cannons utilize destructive harmonic resonance to rip targets apart. They actually have three completely seperate firing modes, depending on what they are set to - normally they fire low-intensity short-wave bursts which allow for rapid firing and a longer range. They can alternately unleash a much more powerful sustained blast, doing damage over a wider area. They furthermore have a very powerful - but short-ranged sonic blast function which exhausts the bulk of the weapon's ammunition to cause a single powerful sonic explosion - this is predominantly used for knocking foes back or dealing with foes in cover. Scream Amplifier Scream Amplifiers, also known as "Scream Amps," are a hands-free weapon designed for use by Harpy members of Destiny's Call's Scourge Corps. Working off the normal disorienting shriek that Harpies possess, Scream Amplifiers turn these into a dangerous close-combat option. Whilst short-ranged, it allows a Harpy's shriek to generate a short-ranged but highly-focused burst of harmonic resonance that can stun foes or cause significant damage. 'High-Frequency Blade' Noted for not being a technology developed by DC, High-Frequency Blades were originally developed as a medical technology to allow easy, precise incisions on tough tissue during surgical procedures. They operate by using an ultrasonic generator to vibrate a blade thousands of times per minute, dramatically increasing a blade's cutting power. Though not as effective as a Powered Weapon at cutting through armor, the fact that these blades can easily cause grievous injuries made them an instant favorite amongst the Scourges. One of the few sonic weapons that does not require innate sonic abilities, they come in a range of types and sizes, but are most-commonly swords and polearms. They are most-commonly used by Gargoyle members of the Scourge Corps. Concussion Rod Concussion rods fuse a sonic amplifier and energy scatterer with a large, hammer-like weapon. Capable of generating massive sonic shockwaves, the Concussion Rod can unleash a devastating sonic explosion on impact, or release a sonic blast that can knock foes back and even divert some projectile weapon attacks. Extremely heavy and bulky, these sonic weapons do not require any inherent sonic ability, and are most commonly issued to Gargoyle members of the Scourge Corps. Sonic Grenades Not truly a grenade, but rather a small sonic device used as one, sonic grenades generate an omni-directional sonic blast that explodes outwards in all directions when the grenade goes off. The resulting "scream" from the grenade is quite destructive, roughly matching the blast setting of a Sonic Cannon - the acoustic generator itself is typically destroyed by the resulting harmonic explosion. Sonic Grenades are extremely effective at flushing foes out of cover, easily hurling away anyone caught in the blast and dealing massive concussive damage.